


Girl!Mike/Kevin College AU

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Jonas Brothers, The Academy Is...
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always the Opposite Sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rest of the story is about how Mike doesn't date so much as just sleep with people, so Kevin treating her like a girl is weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl!Mike/Kevin College AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit I wrote over Twitter. This is one I'm kind of sorry to let go of, because I totally fell in love with this version of girl!Mike.

Mike throws open the door to Adam's suite and glares at her prey. "You fucking dick! I'm going to kill you."

Before she can, Bill leaps over the back of the couch and Adam puts himself between them. Like she won't go through him to get to Bill.

"What'd he do now?"

"He gave my number to some bouncy little freshman. I'm gonna fucking kill him."

"If you kill me," Bill says, "you won't have a singer."

"Maybe the freshman can sing," Mike growls.

"He's a very nice boy," Bill says.

Mike rolls her eyes. "He's a very gay boy."

There's a startled noise from the hallway.

"Hey, dude," Adam says. "Were we being kinda loud? Because it's going to be this way a lot. Oh, uh, this is my roommate, Kevin."

"And this," Bill says grandly, "is our very dear friend Michelle Stephanie Carden."

"It's Mike," Mike tells Kevin, who looks bewildered by them all. "Bill used to be my best friend, but now he's just a dick."

"It's nice to meet you," Kevin says. Even the freshman Bill stuck her with wasn't this polite.

*

"You hear that Andy went to see Tom's band?" Bill asks.

Mike shrugs. "I don't care." She totally does care. They have Michael now, though, and Mike's learned her lesson and isn't sleeping with him.

*

The rest of the story is about how Mike doesn't date so much as just sleep with people, so Kevin treating her like a girl is weird.

Mike lives off campus with Bill. Christine lives in a dorm, so Bill ends up crashing there a lot, which means Mike ends up crashing on Adam's suite's couch because Bill has the car.

Kevin and Brendon (the very gay boy from before) go to church together, and they all run into each other in the dining hall on Sunday.

Bill drops into the chair on the other side of Mike, puts his head down on Mike's shoulder, and groans, while Christine goes to get food.

"That's what you get for doing tequila shots with Gabe." Mike doesn't actually object to doing tequila shots with Gabe. You just have to make sure whatever you get up to is worth the hangover in the morning.

"Shut up," Bill mutters. "You fucking love Gabe." Then he raises his head and says, "You love fucking Gabe," with a sly smile.

"You're such a dick." Mike shoves him away, but doesn't object when his head falls back onto her shoulder.

Also at breakfast, Kevin gets up to get something and asks if anyone wants anything. Mike demands hot chocolate with whipped cream, and Bill hassles her about making Kevin get it for her. "He asked!"

*

Later in the annals of girl!Mike, college student, she gets out of the pool and finds her stuff is gone. She knows it was one of her friends, because they left her a single towel and her shoes. She gets another gym towel and wraps herself up as best she can. It's fucking cold outside, and Adam's dorm is closest. His suite is quiet when she approaches, and she opens the door to only Kevin, sitting on the couch with his homework.

He stares at her with wide eyes. "It's freezing outside. What are you doing in just your swimsuit?"

"Bill took my clothes." Her teeth chatter between words. "Or Adam, I don't know." She heads down the hall. "I'm using your shower."

"Wait!" Kevin calls, and she turns around, ready to yell at him. "Let me get you a dry towel and something to wear."

He also hands her his shower caddy - he has more shit in there than she even owns - and the bag she keeps in Adam's dresser. It's just a spare toothbrush and emergency tampons, but she thinks maybe she should start keeping a change of clothes here.

She's so cold she can't stand the water to be very warm at first.

If she cries in the shower, no one will ever know.

The clothes Kevin gave her must be his, because they're flannel pajama pants, a t-shirt, and some goofy socks.

Kevin's back on the couch with his homework when she comes out, and he looks up at her. "Better?"

She shrugs. "Still cold."

Kevin goes into his room again, and comes back with a sweatshirt and a blanket. She puts on one and wraps the other around her.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Kevin hands it over, and she dials Bill's number. She gets voice mail. "If I get sick for midterms," she says, working hard not to let her voice shake, "I really will kill you."

Kevin takes his phone back and replaces it with a cup of hot chocolate. "I don't have any whipped cream," he says, "but at least it's warm."

Kevin sits down again and picks up his homework. Mike tucks her toes under his thighs and watches him make notes.

She must fall asleep, because she wakes up to a lot of noise and Kevin saying, "Shh. Mike's asleep."

"Not anymore." Fuck. Her voice is already scratchy. She throws off the blanket. "Where's my stuff?"

Bill grins at her. "In the car."

She holds out her hand. "I'm going home, and I'm not walking, and if you don't give me the keys, I will come get them."

Bill's still laughing when he hands them over, like he doesn't get just how pissed she is. She slams the door on the way out.

She gets sick, and she doesn't talk to Bill for three days. She stumbles from class to home and tries to study for midterms. Bill goes grocery shopping and doesn't get anything that would be good while she's sick.

The day after, though, Kevin knocks on her door. He's carrying a shopping bag. "I brought you orange juice and chicken soup."

She blinks at him. "What?"

"I went to the store with Bill yesterday and got my mom's chicken soup recipe." He takes the bag into the kitchen. "It just needs to be heated up."

She dumbly shows him where things are.

He pours her a glass of juice while the soup is in the microwave. The juice feels amazing on her throat, and the soup is good. While she's eating, Kevin picks up all the shit spread around her.

"You don't have to do that," she mutters.

"You'll feel better if it's not such a disaster in here."

She doesn't know why he cares.

*

Later, I want Mike going to Adam's between classes on a Friday because she's PMSing like crazy and wants to raid his secret chocolate stash. She comes in the way she always does, and Kevin's whole family is there visiting. They feed her homemade brownies. She maybe tells them she lives off-campus with three guys without thinking beforehand that they'll think it's weird. (Mike shares a room with Bill. She may or may not tell them that.)

Kevin calls later and says his parents want to get to know his friends, so she, Bill and Christine, Adam, and Brendon are invited to dinner. In trying to figure out something to wear, she ends up stealing a dress shirt Bill never wears from his side of the closet.

Sometime in that car ride, one of them clues her into the fact that Kevin is being nice to her because he's treating her like a girl.

*

"Not that I'm not enjoying this," Gabe says. Mike's mouthing at his neck, and he has one hand up her shirt. "But don't you have something going on with Kevin?"

Mike stops what she's doing, and groans as she drops her head onto Gabe's shoulder. She came out tonight because she wanted to hook up. She came out tonight because she wanted to hook up with Gabe. He's good in bed, and he doesn't push when she doesn't want him to. "Why does everyone keep saying that? We don't have anything going on."

*

If I'd written the rest of this story, she probably wouldn't have slept with Gabe that time because of the thing with Kevin, and eventually she would be okay/happy with the fact that she and Kevin are dating.


End file.
